


Ginny Weasley and the summoning of no one.

by RubyPhoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Twins, BAMF Ginny Weasley, But not bashed, Crack Treated Seriously, Dimension Travel, Gen, Humor, Parody, Summoning, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), alive potters, just kind of there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 17:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyPhoenix/pseuds/RubyPhoenix
Summary: A hero from another world is summoned, it's just not that one you'd expect.





	Ginny Weasley and the summoning of no one.

Ginny awoke, greeted by people she was pretty sure was dead.

_well fuck._

"She doesn't look like much."

"A red-head, huh?"

"Pardon me, " Ginny said, "But where the bloody hell am I?"

The ghosts, as she dubbed them, looked around.

"My dear girl, " The Dumbledore look-alike began, "We are the Order of the Phoenix, a resistance group, you were summoned to help defeat the dark lord, Voldemort. This is Grimmauld Place."

"Ah, " Ginny said smiling, "I suppose I would aid you."

Dumbledore nodded, "I'm glad you understand."

"So I will have to defeat your dark lord for no compensation out of my own goodwill."

"Yes." Sirius said, "But-"

"And with no regard for my own life in my own dimension to risk my safety."

Someone gulped.

"No, " Ginny declared, "You will find a way to defeat _your _problem and you will send me home."

She paused, "You do have a way to send me home, right?"

There was silence.

"You know I'm finding comfort in the fact that no one is rushing to restrain me from stunning you all, because that gives me the false hope that at least you have a way to send me home and you all don't have to be in a lot of pain."

"Uh, well-" Lily said, "you can only go home if Voldemort is defeated."

Ginny stared and sighed. "Just guide me to your chosen one if you have one, I'm hoping they're more competent than you lot"

She wondered why she was helping them, it's not like she had to, she could go back when Voldemort was defeated not when she specifically killed him. 

Although unless they knew a lot about Horcruxes that would take a whole lot longer.

Harry's dumb saving people thing must have rubbed off her, ugh.

"I'll grab the twins." <strike>Professor, </strike> Remus said.

"You only need to grab David," James said, frowning.

"It won't hurt to get both of them."

"I'll just go with you," Ginny said. They went up to rooms Ginny assumed belonged to the "twins".

Remus nodded, " All yours." and left.

She knocked, 

"Yeah, yeah!

"If this is anyone from the light side, I'm not interested."

"I'm not anyone from the order you know, but I need you both to come out." Two boys exited their rooms, the first had black hair and green eyes, the second had black hair and hazel eyes. Neither had glasses, surprisingly. 

"Well, " the second boy said smiling triumphantly, "You've come to take away the weirdo, right?

Ginny frowned, that was rude but she couldn't judge either of them harshly, if they were the chosen children, they must have gone through a lot.

"No, " she said gently, "This might be a lot to take in but I'm from another dimension and I'm here to help you defeat Voldemort."

His confident demeanour seemed to shatter, "No, no, this can't, I can't" he said, "I'm never good enough, no, no-"

He ran, with tears in his eyes, it was kind of depressing to look at.

She blinked, "Uh what, "

The other twin snorted, "Classic David, what a wimp, such Hufflepuff."

Ginny just stared.

"Ah, " he began, "I suppose I should introduce myself, I am the true child of destiny, the slayer of the lord, the heir to greatest families to have lived."

Ginny still kept quiet. 

"I!" He explained, "Am Hadrian Godric Ravenclaw Slytherin Potter!"

And then he summoned a broom and smirking, flew away. Why he'd want to ride a broom in a low lit house, with no regard for ceilings, was anyone's guess.

"Huh, " Ginny said, don't get her wrong that was impressive but also what <strike></strike>_the hell._

She couldn't help but sigh, again. These were the candidates for the saviour of the wizarding world.

A crybaby who tried to act tough and an edgy genius.

...

She could work with this. Ginny wondered why the stupid summoning thing didn't just get the trio instead, sure would have been way more helpful.

**Author's Note:**

> Aha, if only you knew, Ginny, how much Harry has to deal with this summoning business in fanfic.
> 
> I wanted to a summoning fic but didn't want to do but poor Harry through so I thought I like Ginny, so, sorry gin.
> 
> At first, I wanted to make both the twins annoying because, in wbwl, twin "chosen" kid ends up annoying because the author wants them to be and I end up just disliking the kid we're supposed to root for.
> 
> But then for some reason, I made the "chosen" kid just kind of pitiful and a bit of cry baby and the other twin annoying and edgy but not evil.  
So I guess Hadrian and David are just jerks with hearts of gold.
> 
> Also, I chose the name Hadrian because I hate it, but seeing as I wanted to make him annoying, it seemed appropriate.  
Not going to lie, I actually really liked writing those 2, I'll probably use those again.  
The Weasleys didn't recognise Ginny because this around OOTP and summoned canon ginny is older than the one in this universe.


End file.
